Dangerous Love, and Other Forms Of Sacrifice
by rhysmeyersfan
Summary: Jake dies in prison, leaving a devastated Peyton. Months go by and she starts spiraling out of control when she meets someone completely wrong for her. Can anyone save her from herself? LucasPeyton, NathanPeyton, with some Naley & Brathan.
1. The End of Something Real

**_Summary_**: Jake dies in prison, leaving Peyton alone. Months go by and she starts spiraling out of control when she meets someone completely wrong for her, and gets back into the drug scene.Cananyone save her from herself?

**_Rating_**: PG-13 for language, sexual content, drug use, violence,ect..

**_Reader's Note_**: If you're not a Peyton fan, I suggest you not read this fanfic. It doesn't complement the Brooke/Lucas relationship or the character.The central focus is Peyton, and her journey through the grief of unexpected Jake's death. The language is also a little rough.

_Read/Review!_

**Chapter One**

Peyton Sawyersat on the bleachers in the Tree Hill gym, waiting for her turn to practice the cheerleading routine Brooke was attempting to teach the squad for the big game on Friday. Her eyes focused on a large poster on the gym wall. It seemed like she had been in a daze since Jake had gone to jail two months ago.

Brooke and Lucas were spending more and more time together, almost off in there own little corner of the world. Nathan was still agonizing over Haley and hadn't said much since he moved back in with Dan. Haley was off doing her music thing. Anna had gone back to boarding school.And of course her dad was always away on business. That left Peyton. Sure, it wasn't fair. She felt like screaming at her so called friends half the time and always thought about how things used to be. But she just didn't have the will to complain anymore.

It was like she was always on the outside looking in, and she hated it more than anything.

" Peyton." says a voice.

She snaps out of it, looking directly to the right, past the basketball players practicing.

Whitey stood at the end of the bleachers with a strange, somber look on his face.

" Come over here for a minute. Some people are here to talk to you." says Whitey, motioning for her.

Peyton looks at him strangely, walking over to him.

She immidiately stops in her tracks when she see's two police officers standing outside through the window. She looks over at Whitey, who's eyes are on the floor.

" What's going on?" says Peyton.

Whitey doesn't answer.

" Whitey.." says Peyton.

" Come on outside." says Whitney, leading her out of the gym through the double doors.

Nathan is about to shoot a basket, when he notices Lucas' attention is on the doors. He walks over next to him, seeing Peyton being led outside.

" What's going on? Are those cops?" says Nathan.

" Don't know. I think so. Hope everything's ok." says Lucas.

" It doesn't look ok." says Nathan, looking at the expressions on the officer's faces.

Brooke looks over, also seeing Peyton being led outside.

" Alright, take five girls. I'll be back." says Brooke, putting her pom poms down and walking past the bleachers.

" Just tell me. What happend, what's wrong?" says Peyton to the group of men, almost out of breath.

She felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. Something was very wrong. She could feel it.

Brooke pushes through the doors, standing next to Peyton.

" What's going on? Do you.. do you need me to call someone for you?" says Brooke.

" I don't know because no one will tell me what the hell is going on." says Peyton, angirly.

" Go back inside, Brooke. Go." says Whitey, sternly.

Brooke nods,and quickly goes back into the gym.

" Is it my dad? What? Just tell me." says Peyton.

The other police officer turns to Peyton, looking her square in the eyes.

" Jake Jagielski was killed earlier this morning in lockup. His mother said that you should know right away." says the officer.

Peyton's heart sank.. she could see the officer's mouth moving explaining what had happend, but no audible words came out. It was all a dribble and three concerned glances all directed towards her. She puts her hand on her forehead, and feels herself start to go down.

Whitey catches her, propping her up. She quickly moves away from him, sitting on the corner of the brick wall. Whitey moves closer trying to do something.. anything for her. She puts her hand up, holding back tears.

" No.. Whitey. Don't.. I.. I just.." mumbles Peyton, staring down at her hands.

" I'll take it from here. Thanks for coming by." says Whitney, to the officers.

" We're just sorry it had to be under these cirumstances Coach." says an officer.

Whitney nods, as the policemen walk up the street to there car. Whitey turns to Peyton, sitting next to her.

" Is your dad in town?" says Whitey.

" What do you think?" says Peyton.

" Maybe I can call Karen or.." says Whitey.

" No. Don't call anyone. I just,Ineed to be alone. Just leave me alone." says Peyton, without looking at him.

The bell rings for next period. Whitey nods at Peyton's request, slowly walking back towards the gym doors. He stops, turning back around.

" I'll be in my office. I'm.. Peyton I'm so sorry about Jake." says Whitey, not knowing what else to say.

Peyton dosen't respond, as Whitey goes back into the gym. Kids start coming out of the doors almost immidiately. Peyton looks up, quickly walking back into the gym to get her stuff. She see's Brooke putting her things in a duffel bag where the cheer practice had been.

" Hey. What's going on, you ok?" says Brooke.

Peyton opens her backpack and shoves her pom poms inside. Brooke looks down, watching as Peyton's hands shake.

" Peyton, what happend? Talk to me. Please." says Brooke, worriedly.

" Don't worry about it. Everything's cool." says Peyton, still shoving her things into her bag.

" Peyton, you're shaking. Everything is not cool." says Brooke.

Peyton zips up the bag, turning to leave.

" Peyton!" says Brooke, pulling on her sleeve to face her.

Peyton turns towards her, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

" What!" yells Peyton.

Brooke just looks at her, completely confused. She'd never seen Peyton look like this before.

" Tell me what happend. You're really scaring me right now." says Brooke.

" As always it's about you, right? It's all about you. You really want to know what's wrong? Want to know what's happend that had absolutely nothing to do with the ever-so-important Brooke Davis?" says Peyton, with a small laugh through the flowing tears.

Brooke stares at her, feeling like she was being cut with a knife by Peyton's words.

" Jake was killed in prison, Brooke. He's dead. Someone killed him for.. get this. This is really good. For a pack of cigarettes." says Peyton.

A tear falls down Brooke's face as she puts her hand over her mouth.

" Omigod." says Brooke.

" He doesn't even smoke. The guy thought he had some on him and he stabbed him. No one even helped him. They just let him bleed to death." says Peyton.

Peyton turns and begins walking out of the gym.

" Peyton, wait! Where are you going?" says Brooke, after her.

Nathan walks out of the locker room fully dressed when Peyton runs right into him, falling into his arms.

" Whoa, watch it." says Nathan.

He looks up, realizing who had run into him.

" Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't know.." says Nathan, taking a better look at her.

She pushes away from him, starting out of the gym hallway.

" Peyton!" yells Nathan, after her.

He watches down the hallway for a few seconds, when Brooke appears.

" Have you seen Peyton?"says Brooke.

" Yeah, just now. What's going on? She looked really bad." says Nathan.

" She um.. Nathan, Jake's dead. The cops just told her. He was killed in prison." says Brooke, softly.

* * *

This story used to be on my old id, octheresafan, but I moved it here. I intend to finish this fanfic. Read/Review! 


	2. Not The Right Time

**Chapter 2**

_...two weeks later_

Peyton stared down at three opened boxes on her bed. She glances in one, picking up a snapshot of she and Jake with Jenny taken almost six months ago. She smiles, running her index finger over Jake's face. She missed him so much she couldn't breathe. She felt like there was this huge hole where her heart was supposed to be. She was almost surprised it hadn't stopped beating.

There is a knock at her open bedroom door. Peyton turns, startled, seeing Lucas standing in the doorway in his tuxedo.

" Ready to go?" says Lucas.

" Yeah, almost. Thanks again for taking me to the church." says Peyton.

" Peyton, don't worry about it. You shouldn't be worrying about anything today. Let people take care of you for once." says Lucas, walking over to her.

Peyton nods, looking back down at the picture.

" How're you holding up?" says Lucas.

" I'm, I don't even know Luke. I miss him so much." says Peyton.

" I know you do. So do I. Jake was a great guy." says Lucas.

" Yes, he was. And an amazing dad to Jenny. He did so much." says Peyton.

" I admired him. I don't think I ever told him that. The way he took care of Jenny, kept up with school, basketball, jobs.. I hope he knew." says Lucas, looking down at the floor.

Peyton feels a small smile spread across her face. She hadn't seen this side of Lucas in a long, long time. This was always her favorite side of him.

" He did, Luke. He knew. He always talked about how much he liked you. Despite our history. He was always cool like that." says Peyton.

Lucas nods, looking back up to Peyton who begins putting the boxes away in her closet.

" Did your dad get in yet?" says Lucas.

" This morning. He's already over at the church with your mom to help get things set up for the funeral." says Peyton.

" And?" says Lucas.

Peyton starts fixing her hair in the mirror, making sure it looked ok.

" And what?" says Peyton.

" Is he at least staying for awhile?" says Lucas.

" He's leaving on Sunday." says Peyton, almost emotionlessly.

Lucas sighs, walking over to the mirror.

" Peyton, did you ask him to stay? You shouldn't be alone right now. It's not right.. him just taking off when you actually need him." says Lucas, getting really upset.

It seemed like Larry was always abandoning Peyton when she really needed him. Sure, she put up a tough fisod front that he usually bought. But Lucas could always see through it.

" I'll be fine, Lucas." says Peyton.

" I really wish you would stop saying that, Pey. You're not fine. You're boyfriend just died for god sake's!" says Lucas, angirly.

" Don't you think that I know that?" says Peyton.

" I don't know with you sometimes. You always do this when things get bad. You shutdown." says Lucas.

" Don't do this, Luke. Not today." says Peyton, getting out of the chair and sitting on her bed to put on her shoes.

" Don't do what? Tell you the truth?" says Lucas.

" You don't know anything about me, or what I'm feeling!" shouts Peyton.

Lucas just stares at her, leaning down on the floor to her level.

" Look at me." says Lucas.

Peyton ignores him, continuing to put on the shoes.

" Peyton." says Lucas.

Peyton finally looks up at him after several seconds, with a tear stained face. Lucas could feel his stomach starting to tie in knots. He always hated to see her cry. Even more when he was the reason. But some things just needed to be said. And he was going to say them.

" You need to realize that you're not ok right now. Alright? You can't do this by yourself like you do everything else. Let me help you. Please." says Lucas.

Nathan appears in Peyton's bedroom doorway.

" Knock, knock. Sorry, the door was open.." says Nathan, watching Lucas and Peyton.

" What's going on?" says Nathan, stepping into the room.

" Nothing, nothing's going on." says Peyton, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she gets off of the bed and moves past Lucas.

" What are you doing here, Nate?" says Peyton.

" I came to see how you were holding up, and if there was anything I could do for you before the funeral." says Nathan, giving her a side hug.

" I'm holding. Lucas was just about to take me over." says Peyton, hugging him back.

" We'd better go. It's starting soon." says Lucas.

" Can you guys just give me like two minutes? I have to find something and then I'll be downstairs." says Peyton.

Lucas and Nathan nod as they leave Peyton alone in her room. Nathan eyes Lucas as they get downstairs into the kitchen.

" So, what was going on up there when I walked in?" says Nathan.

" I'm really worried about her, Nate. She's in complete denial over this." says Lucas.

" Give her a break. Her boyfriend just died, alright? She really loved him." says Nathan.

" I know. Believe me, I know. But it's like she doesn't think that she needs anyone. I don't even think that she's dealt with what happend to Jake yet. I really don't." says Lucas, getting more worked up by the second.

Nathan doesn't respond.

" What?" says Lucas.

" Maybe you're just upset because she doesn't need you. Think about it? Things between you two never really ended." says Nathan.

" This isn't about me and Peyton." says Lucas.

" Sure it is. How wierd do you think it is for her having you tell her how to deal with Jake's death? When you haven't even dealt with the feelings you still have for her. Even when she was with Jake." says Nathan.

" I don't have feelings for her. I just want to be here for her and help her through this." says Lucas.

Nathan laughs a little, rubbing his forehead.

" So, what? You have feelings for Brooke?" says Nathan.

Lucas just stands there, not really knowing what to say to that.

" Yeah, that's what I thought. It's always been Peyton for you, man. Anyone with half a brain can see that.I'm no expert, but I've never seen you look at Brooke even close to the way you look at Peyton sometimes. I think you're frustrated right now, not because you want to help her and be there for her, but because you still have feelings for her and you know that it's wrong because of Jake." says Nathan.

Lucas sighs, falling down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

" You're right. How.. what are you some kind of relationship counselor or something?" says Lucas.

" I guess I just see things clearer now that I'm on the outside looking in." says Nathan.

" Well, stop. Seriously, it's really freaking me out." says Lucas.

Peyton walks down the stairs, carrying her black purse.

" I'm all set. Nathan, you didn't have to wait." says Peyton.

" I figured I'd just follow you guys down there. With my luck I'd probably get lost." says Nathan.

Peyton lets out a laugh, but quickly stops herself.

" It's ok to laugh, Peyton." says Lucas.

" Let's just go, ok?" says Peyton, opening the front door and starting outside.


	3. Homecomings & New Arrivals

**Chapter 3**

_three weeks later..._

Haley James stared out of the cab window, watching as the trees seemed to wisk right by. She'd missed Tree Hill since she'd been on tour. She finally had a whole month's break off tour, and was looking forward to seeing everyone again. Though she was dreading Nathan, since there annulment was finalized weeks ago.

She thanked the driver as he pulled up to the familiar house. Haley got her bags from the back and started walking up to the front porch. She sat the bags down, and rang the bell.

She gives Peyton a half smile when she answers the door. She immidiately embraces her.

" I am so sorry, sweetie. I should have been here." says Haley, softly.

Peyton hugs Haley tighter, almost not wanting to let go. Somehow Haley always seemed like the one person who was the most genuine when it came to there friendship.

" It's ok. I know you were on tour. It's cool. The funeral was really draining anyway and Nathan was there." says Peyton, releasing her from the hug.

Peyton moves aside, taking one of Haley's bags.

" Come on in. Mi casa es su casa." says Peyton.

" Thanks again for letting me stay until I have to go back next month." says Haley.

" Are you kidding? It's not a problem. Trust me, you're doing me a favor. I could use someone, you know?" says Peyton.

" Isn't your dad here?" says Haley.

" He left on Monday for around eight or nine weeks. Nova Scotia." says Peyton, as they head upstairs with the bags.

" Wow. That's a way off." says Haley.

Peyton swings open the door to the spare bedroom, throwing Haley's bags on the bed.

" Is this ok? I know it's not huge or anything.." says Peyton.

" No, it's fine. It's nice." says Haley.

Haley follows Peyton into her bedroom. Peyton sits down on the bed, moving all of her notebooks to the side.

" So, any updates on Jenny?" says Haley.

" Yeah, she's fine. She's living with Jake's parents. They moved to Charlotte to be near family. Too many memories I guess. It was the best thing for Jenny too I think. You know, she shouldn't have to grow up with everyone telling her how much they miss her dad and what great of a guy he was." says Peyton.

Haley leans back on a pillow, adjusting her top.

" Yeah. How's everyone else doing?" says Haley.

Peyton laughs, "Nothing ever changes here. You know that."

Haley makes a shape with her finger in the comforter, thinking about Nathan.

" You mean how's Nathan?" says Peyton.

" No.." says Haley, looking up at Peyton.

" He's holding on. Sort of sad. He's living with Dan again, god help him." says Peyton.

Haley gives her a surprised look, almost falling off the bed.

" What? Are you serious?" says Haley.

" As a heartattack. I know, I could believe it either. After all he went through to keep that apartment. But yeah, he's living in the 'mouth of hell' again." says Peyton.

Haley is deep in thought. There is a long pause until Peyton finally breaks the silence.

" You ok?" says Peyton.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just miss him, you know? I guess I thought that since we got the marriage annulled my feelings would go with it. But they haven't. I don't even know what I'm gonna say when I see him around." says Haley.

" Well, you don't have to go to school.. you're doing the home schooling thing so you won't really have to unless you want to." says Peyton.

" Yeah, I guess. I just want some time to breathe before I see him." says Haley.

" Well, no one knows you're here except for me and my dad, who I told you were coming. I'm not about to advertise if you just want to lay low for awhile." says Peyton.

" Thanks Peyton. That really means alot. I know I sound like the biggest baby talking like this.." says Haley.

" Hell no. Hales, it's gonna be wierd between you and Nathan. I get that. Just don't start lying to yourself about your feelings for him. He still really loves you." says Peyton.

Haley nods, putting her face in her hands.

" I know. I know. God, I.. Peyton I'm soconfused." says Haley, starting to cry a little.

" Hey, come here. It's gonna be ok. I promise." says Peyton, giving her a hug.

" Look at this. You're the one who's lost someone and I'm falling apart on you." says Haley.

" I'm still standing. If I could get through the past month, you can get through anything. Even losing Nathan. You're gonna pull through this, Hale." says Peyton.

Haley nods, glancing at the clock behind Peyton.

" Don't you have to go? It's almost nine." says Haley.

" Damn it. Yeah, you're right." says Peyton, quickly getting off of the bed and throwing on her leather jacket.

Peyton rumages through her purse, looking for her keys.

" The fridge is stocked, so just make yourself at home. I should be back by like 4. I've got cheerleading practice." says Peyton, with an eye roll.

" Ra, ra. Have fun." jokes Haley.

" Thanks. I'll see ya." says Peyton, leaving the room.

Haley lays back on Peyton's bed, staring at the ceiling. Facing Nathan was the last thing in the world that she wanted to do. She had a feeling that things were going to get alot worse than she ever imagined.

--------------------------------------

" You look so great in that uniform.." laughs Brooke, standing on the sidelines of basketball practice with Lucas.

Peyton sat on the bottom bleacher with Bevin and Theresa, listening to them go on about there toe nails being in need of a pedicure. Once in a while she'd give them a small nod or laugh of recognition, while side glancing atLucas and Brooke on the other end of the court.

Suddenly, she catches Lucas looking at her from the corner of his eye as he was in an embrace with Brooke. There eyes lock for only a few seconds, until she looks away back to Bevin and Theresa.

A whistle blows as Whitey comes out of the locker room with some guy trailing behind him.

" Come on ladies, everyone on the court!" shouts Whitey, holding a chart.

Brooke kisses lightly, as he heads back to the team. She sits next to Peyton, almost glowing.

" You're glowing." says Bevin.

" That's what it does to you girls." says Brooke, happily.

" What?" says Theresa.

" Love. I am so crazy about him. He's great." says Brooke, not even caring that Peyton was a foot away.

Theresa laughs with Bevin, as they look at Peyton and then back to Brooke.

" Love? Are you serious? You?" says Bevin.

" Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, Bev. I am a changed woman." says Brooke.

Peyton stays silent, processing all of what Brooke was saying. She knew Lucas wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be. There was too much bad history between them. Brooke was always confusing sex with love. Peyton knew first hand that they were two completely different things.

" This is Seth Davenport. He's our newest addition to the team. He just transferred from.." says Whitey, looking to Seth.

" Rochester." says Seth.

" Right.. Rochester. Make him feel welcome. Or don't. Doesn't make any difference to me. Speech over. Suicides, now!" says Whitey, blowing the whistle again.

Seth makes a face, walking to the opposite side of the court.

" Jesus, he's uptight. I bet there's another whistle up his ass somewhere." scoffs Seth, stopping alongside the wall next to Lucas.

" Whitey's not all that bad. You just have to know him is all." says Lucas, extending his hand.

Seth ignores him at first, then realizes he's introducing himself.

" Oh, a greeting. Right.Still recovering from last night if you know what I mean. Seth." says Seth, shaking his hand.

Seth's eyes wander from Lucas to the girl sitting on the bleachers next to three other atypical high school, cheerleader bimbo's. He could tell the one on the end was different.

" So, catch me up. Who's the blonde?" says Seth, motioning to Peyton.

Lucas looked back, seeing that he was referring to Peyton. He caught himself checking her out for a moment, but stopped when Brooke waved at him. He smiles back, looking back to Seth.

" That's Peyton." says Lucas, simply.

" She dosen't seem like the cheery type. What's her story? Boyfriend.. single.. other team?" says Seth.

Lucas was really beggining to not like this guy already. He reminded him of Nathan only a year ago before he started dating Haley. He could already tell he was going to mean trouble.

" Single, very single." says Lucas.

" Fantastic. Something to look forward to." says Seth, with a smile.

Whitey blows the whistle again and the guys take off running.

" Ok, let's take it from the top. We've got a big game on Friday." says Brooke, standing up with her pom poms.

Peyton stands next to Brooke, glancing over at the court. Seth winks at her as he runs. Her expression doesn't change as she wonders who this new guy is.


	4. Small Annoyances

**Chapter 4**

Peyton walks into the locker room with Brooke after practice. She opens her locker, taking off her uniform.

" Hey. You're ok with this thing between Lucas and I, right? Sorry if I made you feel wierd earlier. He just makes me so happy. Sometimes I can't help myself. It just comes out." says Brooke.

" Brooke, it's fine. I'm ok with it. I told you that. You're happy, and I'm assuming that Lucas is too. That's all that matters." says Peyton.

Brooke laughs, putting on her tank top.

" FYI, that Seth guy was totally checking you out." says Brooke.

" Who?" says Peyton.

" Oh, please. You saw him. The new guy. Totally hot, and unattached?" says Brooke.

" You don't know that he's unattached." says Peyton.

" Well if he isn't, he left her ass back in Rochester. You should go for it. He's gorgeous." says Brooke.

Peyton shakes her head, taking off her shoes.

" I can't." says Peyton, simply.

Brooke sits down next to her, running her hand over her shoulder.

" It's been over a month, Peyton. You've been.. I'm really worried about you." says Brooke.

Peyton looks at Brooke defensively.

" Why, because I'm not ready to get laid by some random guy I don't even know? That's really great, Brooke." says Peyton.

" Peyton that's not what I meant and you know it. Don't be like that." says Brooke.

" Like what! Like you, and act like everything's just perfect when everything sucks!" shouts Peyton.

Brooke just stares at Peyton, not knowing what to say.

" I just miss you, ok? We haven't talked or done anything in weeks. I know you lost Jake, and I know you're sad.. we all miss him. But I feel like I'm losing my best friend and I hate it. I just want you back." says Brooke.

Peyton sighs, stating to shove her things in her gym bag.

" Well, I want world peace. I want alot of things. Call this the new me if you want. There's just not alot to be happy about. Sorry to dissapoint you." says Peyton, sarcastically as she leaves the locker room.

" Peyton!" yells Brooke, after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton stormed out of the school's double doors, walking down to the parking lot. She was so mad at Brooke she couldn't see straight. What gave her the right to put a time limit on her grief over Jake's death? Brooke had always been so obsessed with sex and physical attraction. It was really getting old. She had no idea what it was like to lose someone that she loved as much as she loved Jake.

That fact that Brooke had a heart to love with at all was almost surprising at times.

Peyton is taken out of her thoughts when her eyes fall upon her car, and someone sitting in it looking at the flap of her Killer's CD. She looks down confusily at the guy.

" What the hell are you doing?" says Peyton, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seth pulls his black sunglasses over his head, looking up at Peyton.

" This is a great album. I have two myself." says Seth, putting the flap back in the cover.

" What are you doing in my car?" says Peyton.

" I was waiting for you. You were in there for so long I figured I'd make myself at home." says Seth.

" Are you.. are you kidding me? Get out." says Peyton.

" Relax there, Dutchess. The top was down. It's not like I broke in or anything." says Seth, jumping out of the car and leaning on the side.

Peyton sighs, putting her hand on her forhead when he leans on her car door.

" You're name's Peyton, right?" says Seth.

" So what if it is?" snaps Peyton.

Seth laughs, " Look I just came to introduce myself. I'm Seth Davenport. I saw you in practice and you looked like an interesting person." he says.

" More like my ass was hanging out of my uniform and you wanted to take another look. Sorry to dissapoint you there, junior. Only pants." says Peyton.

" Ok, you're obviously not in the conversational mood.." says Seth.

" Wow, he catches on quick." says Peyton.

Seth smiles, moving off of her door. Peyton opens it, sliding into the car.

" So listen.." says Seth.

" No." says Peyton, turning on the ignition.

" Can I call you sometime? Maybe take you to a movie or something?" says Seth.

" I'm married." says Peyton, backing slowly out of the lot.

Seth laughs, " Oh, really? Married, huh?" he yells.

" Yeah, to a big Puerto Rican guy named Guapo. Maybe we'll invite you over for dinner sometime." says Peyton, driving away.

" Right." says Seth, walking to his car.


End file.
